Pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Quand un blondinet demande son noiraud en mariage ! Ca a commencé par une toute petite phrase, et maintenant ça tourne au vinaigre. Sasu et Naru pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le rire !
1. Epouse moi

La demande en mariage foirée de Naruto et ses conséquences pour le moins catastrophiques sur le dernier des Uchiwa!

Quand une demande ratée vire au cauchemar et au purement burelesque, pour notre plus grand plaisir! Qui a dit que l'alcool ôtait tous les maux??? XDDD

_/!\ Cette fic peut être considérée comme la suite de "Objectif Naruto!" ( anciennement nommée "Want you to be MINE", à retrouver sur mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresserait ) mais elle peut aussi très bien être lue séparément, les deux histoire ne dépendant pas vraiment l'une de l'autre._

* * *

« Merd', merd', merd', merd', merd' ! »

Que de délicatesse dans le langage de Sasuke ! Mais ne nous moquons pas, il était réellement dans la merde. Une merde noire voire pire si c'était possible. Quelle couleur serait pire que le noir, me demanderez-vous. Allons… depuis le temps vous devriez savoir qu'un cerveau d'Uchiwa ne fonctionne pas comme celui du commun des mortels et qu'il nous est totalement impossible, pauvres sous-êtres que nous sommes, d'en saisir toutes les divines méandres. Dans ce cas inutile de nous aventurer plus avant et stoppons cette histoire. Oui, cette solution serait sûrement préférable. Mais quoi ! Allons-nous abandonner le cadet Uchiwa à ses malheurs sans même tenter de comprendre l'origine de ses tourments ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait louper tout le croustillant de l'affaire…

Alors quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu catapulter notre noiraud préféré directement dans son lit, volets et portes clos, avec pour seule compagnie Toupouf, son ours en peluche borgne. Eh oui ! Tout Uchiwa qu'il était – et donc glaçon de premier ordre – notons que le petit Sasu avait lui aussi du mal à se débarrasser de son doudou adoré ! Mais revenons à nos moutons. L'intérêt de cette histoire ne vient pas du scoop de l'année « Toupouf, doudou Uchiwa », mais bien du soudain état de crise du proprio dudit doudou. La raison de l'état maladif du grandissime Sasuke – faisons lui la fleur de ce surnom ô combien inapproprié – était blonde, hyperactive et carrément insupportable sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Description équivoque oblige, tout un chacun aura reconnu Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage et vortex à ramen à ses heures.

Bien. Maintenant, passons à la question principale, le nœud du problème si je puis dire. Qu'à donc bien pu faire notre petite tête blonde pour mettre son Sasu-chou dans cet état ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à Uchiwa-paradise : cela faisait deux ans que la tornade et le glaçon sortaient ensemble, un an et quatre mois qu'ils vivaient en ménage, un an et dix mois que le noiraud avait écopé du doux surnom de Sasu-chou. Et il était heureux comme ça, le Sasu-chouchou fourré à la crème anglaise _mi_ cerise et chocolat ! Oh oui qu'il était heureux. Seulement voilà : son poupon d'amour ( car tel est le magnifique surnom qu'il donna à Naruto un soir de grande émotion ) ne tenait pas – pas alors vraiment pas – l'alcool. C'est donc lors d'une fête trop arrosée que débuta le pire cauchemar du dernier des Uchiwa. Avec un petit bout de phrase bredouillé entre deux hoquets. Une toute petite phrase de rien du tout qui eu l'effet d'une bombe thermonucléaire doublée d'une arme bactériologique.

« Sasu – hips ! – ke… T'veux m'épouser ? »

Telle fut la bombe qui, meurtrière et sans pitié, s'accompagna d'une vague de vomit qui s'écrasa directement sur les chaussures d'un noiraud passablement sonné. Nous tenons là un bilan de soirée catastrophique quoique non moins cocasse et mémorable !

Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, bourré à cette heure là, venait d'assassiner toute sa promotion en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Sakura et Ino tombèrent dans un coma profond – pour, on l'espère, ne jamais en ressortir ; Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji et Shino s'étranglèrent qui de rire, qui avec leur boisson, qui avec une chips ou un insecte. Tous les autres tombèrent à la renverse d'un beau mouvement bien synchrone et s'assommèrent sur le parquet pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain, croyant à un rêve dû à l'alcool. Ajoutons à l'hécatombe les très regrettées chaussures de Sasuke, qui rendirent leur dernier souffle sous les marécages des boissons régurgités par leur douce moitié. Quant au propriétaire des défuntes noyées, il s'en fut tout bonnement en courant !

Fortiche le futur Hokage ! Provoquer un tel désastre en si peu de temps n'a jamais été à la portée de tout le monde.

C'est donc à ce stade de l'histoire que nous retrouvons un Sasuke déspéré, un manoir Uchiwa barricadé et un Toupouf à moitié noyé non dans du vomit mais dans les larmes – ce qui est, quand on y pense, nettement plus digne. Le pauvre Sasu-chou avait le moral dans les chaussettes, à moins qu'il ne l'ait égaré quelque part sur le chemin du retour. Mais sans même parler de son moral de plomb, il était évident au moindre péquenaud – même le plus bouché – que l'Uchiwa n'allait pas bien. Conjuguez une prune trop mûre pour le nez, deux groseilles spongieuses pour les yeux et un vibromasseur fou pour la bouche ( comprenez que le menton du pauvre brun avait chopé la tremblote du siècle ), et vous obtiendrez le portrait craché du désormais fiancé. Car oui, il était bel et bien fiancé, non ? Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Les pointilleux riposteront que techniquement, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Mais avez-vous déjà vu, vous, un Sasuke refuser quoique ce soit à son ange blond ? La réponse unanime est non. Non, non, et triple non. Ca ne rentrait tout simplement pas dans son schéma, c'était _impossible_. Littéralement. Comment résister à cette petite bouille blonde dotée de si adorables moustaches façon renardeau ? Il ne pouvait pas, un point c'était tout.

Le voilà donc fiancé. Fiancé à un blondinet hyperactif flanqué de deux pieds gauches et de cordes vocales inclaquables. La belle affaire ! Non pas que Naruto lui déplu – ah ça non, loin de là ! – mais il était ici question de _principes_.

Ah ! Nous y voilà donc, à ce qui tracassait notre noiraud ! Aviez-vous déjà oublié ? L'Uchiwa est une bestiole extrêmement fière et puérile, attachée à tout ce qui est aussi inutile que l'orgueil et l'impassibilité. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le brun ne s'était jamais, ô grand jamais imaginé en position inférieure, en mené plutôt qu'en meneur, en demandé en mariage plutôt qu'en demandeur.

En gros, Sasuke était affreusement vexé de s'être vu octroyer le rôle de la jeune vierge effarouchée ( chose qu'il n'était _absolument_ pas, soit dit en passant ) dont on demandait la main. Non, lui, il aurait voulu être l'audacieux qui franchissait le pas et qui, courageux et viril en diable, entrainerait l'autre à sa suite, la bague au doigt et les yeux braqués sur l'horizon. Seulement voilà : il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire du tout. Adieu rêves éveillés, fierté et virilité exacerbé ! L'Homme de sa vie lui avait demandé sa main – à lui, noble Uchiwa – en lui gerbant son diner sur les chaussures. Il avait été dominé, dominé et couvert de vomit. Si l'on devait prêter à ce cher brun les niaises pensées de la tout aussi niaise Sakura, sûrement serait-il en train de pleurer les vestiges de ses rêves de jeune fille brisés, anéantis pas une déclaration sortie tout droit d'un gosier aviné. Aviné et vidé. Sur ses chaussures.

Accordons-lui au moins cela, personne n'aurait voulu d'une demande pareille. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne fallait _surtout_ pas perdre de vue que la chose venait de Naruto. Et, en langage Uzumaki, peut-être était-ce la plus romantique des demandes qui soit, qui sait ? Une chose était sûre : il aurait pu faire beaucoup, beaucoup plus pire. Ne cherchons pas quoi : ne dit-on pas que les voies de Naruto sont impénétrables ? Non ? Et bien faisons tout comme, car cela arrange bien nos affaires.

Nous pourrions nous attarder encore sur l'état du jeune Uchiwa, mais ce serait sans compter le retour d'un certain blond, dégrisé et migraineux en diable. L'idéal masculin dans toute sa splendeur, modèle post-cuite d'enfer. Mais passons, car une fois décuvé notre petit blondinet se souvenait parfaitement de sa grandiose déclaration. Et il était bien embêté. Embêté tout d'abord parce qu'il était enfermé dehors, parce qu'il pleuvait, et surtout, _surtout_ parce qu'il venait d'exploser tout les records de demandes minables jusqu'alors jamais atteins. Sacrée liste, non ? Sans compter la question cruciale qui lui trottait dans la tête : que faire ? Connaissant Naruto, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : « gueuler comme un sourd jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réponde ». Seulement voilà, tout Naruto qu'il était, il n'en était pas pour autant bête à manger du foin – et encore moins suicidaire, si, si, je vous jure – aussi prit-il le sage parti de s'abstenir et rebroussa chemin, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke tout à ses réflexions.

Chose très, très dangereuse.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'un Uchiwa qui réfléchissait n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Encore pire lorsque ledit Sasuke avait en tête des idées de vengeance. Car « vengeance » en langage noiraud signifiait souvent catastrophe imminente. Demandez à Itachi…

Enfin bref, laissons nos héros tout à leurs sombres réflexions et faisons un bond dans le temps, histoire d'atterrir pile au moment où les choses deviennent intéressantes et atrocement burlesques. Car telle est la raison de notre présence ici, non ?


	2. Les ramens sont des traitres!

Nous voici donc le lendemain, jour de grand soleil après l'orage de la veille, jour J pour un certain noiraud, jour propice à rester cloitré chez soi pour son blondinet de petit copain. Petit copain qui, malgré nos bons conseils, sortit de chez lui de bon matin, aussi frais qu'un gardon récemment panné. Autrement dit pas frais du tout. Et terriblement mal à l'aise. Pensant qu'un bon bol de ramens lui remettrait les idées en place, Naruto se dirigea vers l'échoppe d'Ichiraku en grommelant. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il avait mal au crâne !

Eh oui ! Il venait d'apprendre que les lendemains de cuite n'étaient pas aussi roses que l'euphorie de la veille. Ils étaient même affreusement décevants. Mais peu importe : l'Uzumaki avait son remède miracle, ses chères ramens. Ce dont il était loin de se douter c'est que cette fois ci son remède miracle serait loin, trèèès loin d'être suffisant. Mais laissons le en faire sa propre expérience, il y aura sûrement de quoi se marrer.

A peine eut-il croisé la mine déconfite de son client préféré qu'Ichiraku comprit que son stock de nouilles actuel serait insuffisant, aussi envoya-t-il Ayame en acheter le double, voire le triple. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. C'était ignoble à dire, mais c'était bon pour les affaires. Et en effet, douze bols plus tard son blondinet préféré avait encore faim. Ou plutôt il avait encore du chagrin à noyer dans son bol. Du coin de l'œil le vieux restaurateur s'assura que ses sempiternels cachets contre le mal de ventre étaient bien à leur place. Sûrement auraient-ils leur utilité dans très peu de temps. Le pauvre homme sous-estimait grandement la capacité d'absorption de l'estomac du blond.

La donnée imprévue de l'histoire, c'est qu'il avait également sous-estimé le pouvoir de séduction d'un certain noiraud. Que vient faire Sasuke dans un bol de ramens, me demanderez-vous. A cela je ne vous répondrai qu'un mot : vengeance. Je m'explique. A peine la pauvre Ayame eu-t-elle fait trois pas hors de l'échoppe qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un beau ténébreux au regard ravageur, de passage dans le coin _totalement par hasard_ et _malencontreusement _torse nu. En un mot, la pauvre fille n'eu d'autre choix que de baver sur les pâtes des clients qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter. Evidemment tout le monde aura reconnu Sasuke – grâce au filet de bave qui est, tout le monde le sait, caractéristique de son passage auprès de la gente féminine. Et maintenant venons en au fait. L'Uchiwa, après avoir pleuré tout son soul dans sa sombre bâtisse, avait mit au point une revanche machiavélique. Une revanche qui nécessitait l'aide et la complicité d'Ayame. Aide qu'elle lui offrit bien volontiers. Je vous épargnerai les détails du chemin fastidieux par lequel Sasuke réussit à faire comprendre sa mission à la pauvre brunette qui, non contente de baver dangereusement, menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler d'asphyxie faute de neurone apte à la faire respirer. Toujours est-il qu'après une demi heure de discussion laborieuse, Ayame rentra à l'échoppe où elle accompli sa mission avec brio. Avec la discrétion que tout le monde lui connait, elle vida un petit sachet dans le bouillon de l'Uzumaki qui, trop occupé à noyer son mal de crâne dans les nouilles, ne s'aperçu de rien. Il englouti son bol comme tout les autres, signant par la même occasion son arrêt de mort. Ou presque.

C'est ainsi que débuta le cauchemar de Naruto. Par des ramens, ces traitresses de nouilles qui ne guérissaient rien du tout.

De son côté l'Uchiwa se frottait les mains d'un air sadique. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que sa petite farce commence. Chose qui ne tarda pas. En effet, à peine Naruto eu-t-il quitté son restaurant préféré qu'il se sentit tout chose, pas comme d'habitude. Ce qui était très, très mauvais. Mais ça, il n'en savait strictement rien. Après tout, après vingt-huit bols de ramens, quoi de plus normal qu'une indigestion ? Aussi balaya-t-il le problème d'un haussement d'épaules et continua-t-il son chemin. Direction : le manoir Uchiwa. Et d'une, toutes ses affaires étaient là-bas. De deux, il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Sasuke ; et de trois, il était juste en manque de câlins. Trois bonnes raisons pour se diriger d'un pas lourd mais décidé vers la maison de son petit ami qui, aussi innocent qu'un requin, l'attendait de pied ferme. Une chose était sûre : question radar à danger dont était pourvu tout ninja qui se respecte, Naruto avait passé son tour. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, arrangeait bien les affaires de notre glaçon de service. Aussi se dirigea-t-il sans crainte vers sa porte d'entrée lorsque le blond toqua.

_Toc, toc, toc !_

« Trois coups, comme au théâtre » pensa-t-il.

« Que le spectacle commence ! »

Oui, que le spectacle commence. Et c'est un Naruto absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures qui apparu au devant de la scène. Acte I, scène 1, ou comment un blondinet se retrouve prit au piège. Pour les friands de manuels scolaires, ce serait plutôt « comment se jeter dans la gueule du loup en trois leçons ». Mais qu'importe, car le plan de l'Uchiwa ne prenait pas en compte les éventuelles leçons de morales que tout spectateur pourrait en tirer. La morale, il s'en contrecarrait gravement. Qu'elle aille même au diable avec des pics à brochette plantées dans les fesses si ça lui chantait ! Du côté Uzumaki, ce n'était pas brillant. Prenez un mal de crâne carabiné, un début d'indigestion, un zeste de honte, une pointe de gêne, un début d'envol de papillons dans le ventre, mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez l'état du blond à cet instant précis. Etat qu'il allait très bientôt regretter. Car oui, dans très peu de temps, il connaitrait l'enfer. Du moins c'est ce que se promettait Sasuke.

Après une interminable minute de silence – minute que Naruto passa à détailler ses orteils –, le brun se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Tu prends racine ou tu rentres ? Dobe. »

Naruto sursauta, se ressaisit pourtant très vite et entra docilement dans le manoir en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son amoureux. Que les doux mots d'amour du noiraud lui avaient manqué… Car oui, en langage Uchiwa, « dobe » était la plus tendre des déclarations d'amour. Juste après le « poupon d'amour » malencontreusement lâché un soir en pleine action. Action qui fut immédiatement interrompue et reportée au lendemain pour cause d'hilarité incontrôlable dudit poupon. Mais voilà que je m'égare.

L'agneau s'était donc égaré dans la tanière du loup. Et le loup était sadique. Sadique et incroyablement ingénieux. Car cette fameuse poudre, tout le monde l'apprendra bien assez tôt, allait plonger l'innocente bestiole dans les méandres de l'enfer et la rendre, si c'était possible, encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le tout pour le plus grand plaisir du noiraud – et le nôtre, bien entendu.

« Sasu, je… »

Regard froid de la part du brun, lequel jouait très bien la comédie. Mais quoi ! Le regard de son blond le faisait fondre comme glace au soleil. Et il était bien sûr hors de question que Naruto s'en aperçoive. Aussi le noiraud arbora-t-il son regard le plus glacial et l'air le plus indifférent de son large, très large répertoire. Chose qui déstabilisa grandement notre futur hokage. Le pauvre se tortilla sur place comme un gamin qui aurait fait une connerie et à qui son père serait en train de faire les gros yeux.

Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, le Naru, mais il cogitait à la vitesse grand V. Dans sa petite boite crânienne se tenait une réunion des plus hauts sommets. Au débat ce jour là : allait-il sauter sur son Sasu sans autre forme de préambule ou devait-il au contraire prendre le temps de s'expliquer avant de lui coller un mal de dos cornélien ? Finalement, devant l'air glacial du brun, il opta pour la seconde option. La réconciliation sur l'oreiller devra attendre.

Mais revenons du côté Uchiwa, car c'est bien là que se déroule le principal de notre histoire. Le brun n'avait que faire des bafouillis maladroits de son homme – qu'il dévorerait bien sur place, soit dit en passant. Je dirais même qu'il s'en battait l'œil avec une patte de gnou, de ses excuses. Ce qui l'intéressait était d'un tout autre ordre. Outre le fait que son blond était foutrement sexy en débardeur noir, c'est dame horloge qui monopolisait toute son attention. Dans sa calebasse de super ninja résonnait un compte à rebours. LE compte à rebours fatidique pour notre Naru.

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Notons que l'Uchiwa sait compter.

Mais seulement à l'envers…

Deux…

Un…

Un frisson machiavélique agita l'échine du noiraud quand le gosier métallique de la vieille horloge cracha la toute dernière seconde, achevant ainsi sa longue attente.

_Zéro …_

Et bam !

Sitôt le décompte achevé, Naruto sentit son estomac faire un bond magistral dans ses entrailles, comme s'il s'était prit pour un champion de haute voltige qui aurait sauté d'un avion de chasse lancé à pleine puissance. Sans parachute et bourré, par-dessus le marché. Tout le sang habituellement stocké dans son cerveau s'écrasa brutalement dans ses chaussures pour remonter en vagues éparses et distordues, poisseuses. Sa vision perdit graduellement en netteté puis se troubla complètement pour finir par tanguer à la manière d'une vieille barque de pêche laissée à l'abandon en pleine tempête.

Il perdit connaissance d'un coup d'un seul, violemment, sans même se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps inerte s'écroula lourdement dans les bras de Sasuke, lequel le soutint sans le moindre effort. Les longs doigts diaphanes du brun plongèrent dans la crinière blonde de son compagnon et ses yeux ébène se firent infiniment tendres. Doucement, il serra son homme contre lui, inhalant son odeur et buvant son arôme. Oh oui qu'il l'aimait cette petite tête blonde… Il l'aimait éperdument, à en mourir.

Mais ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien, châtie bien » ?

Et c'est là tout le problème.


End file.
